En la vida todo llega, todo pasa y todo cambia
by Esme Anne Platt de Cullen
Summary: Aprende a valorar lo que tienes, antes de que la vida te enseñe a valorar lo que tuviste. En la vida, muy pocas veces se dan segundas oportunidades, pero solo a quienes se las ganan. Mal Summary, pero por favor entren a leerlo, les gustara.


En la vida todo llega, todo pasa y todo cambia.

Aprende a valorar lo que tienes, antes de que la vida te enseñe a valorar lo que tuviste. En la vida, muy pocas veces se dan segundas oportunidades, pero solo a quienes se las ganan. Mal Summary, pero por favor entren a leerlo, les gustara.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que salen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia, que es sin fines de lucro.

-3 Am-  
Los dolores eran insoportables y las contracciones cada vez mas seguidas.

-Carl-le llame con dolor en la voz-Carlisle!-lo moví para ver si despertaba.

-Hmm?-dijo el aún dormido. 

-Ya es hora amor-dije atropelladamente 

-¿Ya? ¿Ahora?-dijo bien despierto

-Ya mi vida-trate de sonar calmada. 

El se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Mientras yo respiraba como me habían enseñado en aquellos cursos que tomamos de "padres primerizos" Una vez que el termino me ayudo a ponerme mis pantuflas de Mike Wazowsky.

Me tomo de un brazo y me ayudo a bajar hasta la sala. Ya se me había roto la fuente y me sentía incomoda al percibir en aire en mi entrepierna. Carlisle me dejo en la sala mientras iba por las llaves del mercedes y por mi suéter que estaba en el perchero.

Me puso mi suéter en los hombros, me volvió a tomar del brazo, cargo la maleta que previamente habíamos armado para el momento y comenzó a casi llevarme a rastras al auto. Me solté de él y decidí caminar al auto por mi cuenta, parecía que el traía al bebe y no yo. Se le notaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

Estaba a pocos pasos de llegar al auto, cuando escucho el ronroneo del motor. Carlisle había arrancado el auto y me dejo aquí "genial" pensé para mí. Solo pude ver como se iba ya que a estas alturas no podía ni gritar. Trate de no entrar en pánico pero me era imposible, respire hondo varias veces seguidas y comenzó a caminar muy despacio, para mi gusto, rumbo al hospital. Cinco minutos después escuche ruidos de un motor de auto, levante la vista y era él.

Al fin se dio cuenta de a QUIENES olvido.

-Vamos mi amor-vino a mi encuentro-ya va a nacer nuestro bebe.

Algo enojada con él me subí al auto con un poco de su ayuda. Se subió, me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y arranco rumbo al hospital.

-No estás enojada conmigo ¿verdad?-me pregunto, tomando mi mano con la suya sin despegar la vista del camino.

-Tu qué crees-le dije lo más seria que pude.

-Vamos amor-le dio un tierno apretón a mi mano- entiende que soy primerizo, que voy a ser papá y estoy un poco nervioso.

-Demasiado, diría yo-decidí ver por la ventana, para ubicar cuanto faltaba.

En eso una contracción vino a mí, un millón mas fuerte que las anteriores; instintivamente apreté la mano que Carlisle tenía agarrada y creo haberle enterrado mis uñas en su mano.

-Esme...Necesito mi mano para poder conducir-dijo él con dolor en su voz.

Comencé a jadear en busca de aire, cuando escucho algo romperse en mi interior. En mi costado derecho, en alguna de mis costillas comenzaba a nacer un horrible dolor

-Carlisle -dije entrecortado- acelera

-Pero Esme...

-Acelera-comenzaba a alzar la voz.

-Amor, no puedo rebasar los 80 km/h

-¡Dije acelera!

…_Nunca hagas enojar a una embarazada…_

El dolor me mataba, por lo que no pude evitar gritarle, ya abría luego tiempo para disculparme. Carlisle me miro de reojo y le piso al acelerador. Cada que me venía una contracción cerraba los ojos, tratando de mitigar el dolor, aunque no podía evitar las muecas y gemidos de dolor que salian de mi boca.

Llegamos en cinco minutos y ya había una silla de ruedas, un doctor y varias enfermeras esperándome. Carlisle me cargo y me llevo hasta ellos, me deposito con suavidad en la silla y me llevaron rápidamente a la sala de partos. No sé en qué momento me separaron de Carlisle pero en lo único que podía pensar era en el dolor que se centraba en mi vientre.

Rápidamente las enfermeras me pusieron la horrible bata color aguamarina del hospital y me llevaron a una habitación en donde me depositaron en aquella "silla" que había allí. Segundos después entro el doctor Denali, quien sería el que me atendería; detrás de él me parecía ver a Carlisle entrar con un traje igual a él pero con un cubre bocas y además un gorro del mismo color. Se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano. Sabía que él no sería el que trajera a nuestros bebe al mundo, ya que yo se lo había pedido, quería que el viviera esta experiencia como padre, mas no como un médico profesional.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Cullen, yo le atenderé esta tarde y quiero que siga mis instrucciones ¿Está bien?  
Veía como las enfermeras me conectaban uno que otro cable y eso me ponía aún más nerviosa, no encontraba mi voz así que solo pude asentir.

-Muy bien-comenzó a observar mi parte, lo cual me dio pena y me sonroje furiosamente- está completamente dilatada, vamos a comenzar.

Le di una mirada rápida a Carlisle, que me observaba con algo de temor en sus facciones, pero a pesar de eso en su mirada me mostraba amor, amor por el cual tenía que ser valiente y superar esta prueba.

-Bien Esme, la cosa es sencilla, cuando te diga puja pujas ¿de acuerdo? 

Asentí frenéticamente. Comenzaba a sudar por el miedo que tenía de que le pasara algo a mi pequeña (o).

-Muy bien-se fijo en un monitor a un lado de él donde se observaba el estado de mis signos vitales- vamos puja.

Apreté fuertemente la mano de Carlisle e hice lo que me indico el doctor.

Jamás me había cansado con tanta facilidad en mi vida.

-Vamos Esme, de nuevo, puja

Mordí mi labio, respire ondo y puje lo más fuerte que podía.

-Vamos bien, vamos bien, de nuevo Esme, puja.

Ahora me costaba un poco mas de trabajo encontrar mis pulmones, me faltaba el aire, de eso no cavia duda.

-Ya no puedo -dije cansada.

-Vamos yo se que puedes-me miro a los ojos.

Respire lo más ondo posible y puje todo lo que pude. 

-Aaahh!-no pude evitar gritar de dolor. 

-Tú puedes cariño -me dijo Carlisle. 

-Ya no puedo, ya no aguanto más.-dije muy cansada, comenzaban a pesarme los parpados y amenazaban con cerrarse. 

-Solo una vez más Esme, solo una y ya 

-Se que puedes amor -me dijo Carlisle mirando a mis ojos. No sé de donde reuní la fuerza necesaria, pero lo logre, puje lo más fuerte que me daba mi cuerpo y seguido de esto escuche un llanto. 

Sonreí, muy cansada y adolorida, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. 

-Fuiste muy fuerte Esme -sonrió el doctor- felicidades. Trate de no dejar que el cansancio me vencería. Vi como las enfermeras comenzaban a limpiar a mi bebe.  
-Mi amor -dijo Carlisle muy alegre- lo lograste mi vida, lo lograste-beso mi frente.  
-Si-dije cansada- creo que sí.  
Tardaron lo que me parecieron horas, aunque solo hayan sido un par de minutos, en limpiar a mí bebe, lo envolvieron en una cobijita blanca y se lo dieron a cargar a Carlisle.  
-Felicidades-comenzó el doctor- ustedes tuvieron...

-

POV Carlisle:  
-Felicidades-Eleazar sonrió- ustedes tuvieron...

-Eleazar-le dije preocupado al escuchar aquel sonido.  
Las 3 enfermeras que estaban allí al igual que Eleazar comen- comenzaron a moverse y a checar los monitores que habían en la sala. Una de ellas, Carmen, tomo al bebe en mis brazos y se lo llevo.  
-Esme-le llame preocupado- Esme-acune su hermoso rostro entre mis manos- Esme por favor, ¡despierta! -las lagrimas nublaban mi vista.  
-Carlisle a un lado-dijo Eleazar.  
En sus manos traía un par de paletas.  
-Carga el desfibrilador-le dijo a Carmen, ella le puso un gel, y Eleazar comenzó a frotarlas.  
Las puso en su pecho y le dio un electroshock a mi Esme  
-De nuevo-dijo Eleazar sin darse por vencido.  
-Otra vez-dijo de nuevo.  
Así una y otra vez durante 5 minutos.  
-Esme-la tome de los hombros- Esme, mi amor-las lagrimas caían como cascada por mi rostro- Despierta cariño-mi voz sonaba cortada por el dolor- ¡despierta mi ángel! -Por favor dios -caí al suelo de rodillas sujetando una mano de Esme- no me la quites, no ahora, por favor-me voz sonaba ahogada por mi llanto- no ahora-no paraba de llorar- ¡DESPIERTA!

(/Oº) (/Oº) (/Oº) (/Oº)(/Oº)

(/Oº) (/Oº) (/Oº) (/Oº)(/Oº)

(/Oº) (/Oº) (/Oº) (/Oº)(/Oº)

(/Oº) (/Oº) (/Oº) (/Oº)(/Oº)

Bien no es mucho que digamos, tampoco digo que sea bueno; pero antes de que me maten u.u quisiera decirles que no pienso dejarlo allí. Tenía planeado que fuera un one-shot, pero quedan cabos sueltos; aunque tampoco esta tan mal si lo dejo así. Ustedes tienen la última palabra.

¿Criticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Rosas? ¿Abucheos? Se acepta de todo un poco : )

P.D: Ténganme paciencia con "A thousand Years" a mas tardar el 8 de enero actualizo.


End file.
